


Observation, Analysis, Conclusion

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Scientific Method, Domesticity, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, getting ready for bed, refusing to sleep, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Logan claims that Sides do not need sleep to function. Janus disagrees.
Relationships: Loceit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 253
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Centreoftheselights' Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020





	Observation, Analysis, Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> One of my [Bad Things Happen Bingo prompts](https://potestessemagishomosexualitatis.tumblr.com/tagged/bad-things-happen-bingo):
> 
> request for the bad things happen bingo: insomnia/worked themselves to exhaustion. logan can't make his brain shut up long enough to sleep so he figures "i might as well be productive while i can't sleep" so he works and works, but he's just running on empty and not practicing! self! care! bonus comfort, someone drags his ass to bed before he actually passes out and tucks him in

Logan was on his third attempt to produce a satisfactory agenda for tomorrow's writer's meeting when Janus arrived. With a dramatic sigh, Janus sprawled sideways across the chair he had just summoned, and set about watching Logan with a knowing smirk.

It took exactly eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds for Logan to ask:

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

The grin widened slightly.

“I was simply wondering what it is you think you're achieving.”

Logan furrowed his brow. “My work. I have many tasks to complete and I have no other pressing concerns at this time.”

“At two in the morning?”

“One fifty-two,” Logan corrected automatically. There was a significant pause. Then: “As a figment of Thomas's imagination, I do not require sleep in order to function the same way a human does.”

“Conjecture,” Janus drawled.

“What?”

“You don't know that.” Janus sat up slightly. “I assure you, there have been no peer-reviewed papers on the subject of whether Sides require sleep. So let's conduct a little impromptu experiment, shall we?”

Logan knew this wasn't going to go well, but he couldn't resist such an offer.

“Hypothesis,” he stated. “Sides do not require sleep to function optimally.”

“Null hypothesis: Sides suffer from the same effects of sleep deprivation as any other human-shaped entity.”

Logan tilted his head. “Acceptable.”

“I'm _so_ glad you approve.” Janus smiled. “Experimental set-up: one Side, who has not slept for… how long now?”

“… Thirty-eight hours,” Logan admitted.

If Janus was shocked, he didn't show it. He simply tipped his head towards Logan, and asked: “And what are your observations? How would you rate your energy level, focus, co-ordination?”

Logan sighed, and bit his lip.

“My energy levels are… below average. I have been experiencing difficulty with concentration, making problem-solving more difficult. My movement speed has slowed considerably compared with baseline, and I am… clumsy.” He cleared his throat. “I have also noted in myself a higher-than-normal level of irritability and poor mood.”

“You don't say.” Janus raised an eyebrow, a wry tease. “And your conclusion, as a scientist?”

“Extrapolating from the limited data available…” Logan took a breath. “There is no supporting evidence for my hypothesis.”

“You _need_ to sleep,” Janus translated. “So, will you come?”

“Yes. Of course.” Logan nodded, and turned towards him. “I… am not certain I remember how.”

“That's what I'm here for.” Janus gave a small mock bow, and then took Logan by both hands, pulling him to his feet. He was dizzy, reeling for a moment, stumbling as Janus walked him slowly towards the bathroom.

“I don't suppose you remember how to brush your teeth?” Janus teased.

“I can still manage that without assistance.” Logan tried to scowl, but he suspected it was more of a pout.

“I'll save what you were working on and close down the computer. You can review tomorrow, and see how much is salvageable.”

Logan felt as though a weight had been lifted from his mind. He quickly scrubbed his toothbrush around his mouth – far less thoroughly than he would normally require, but it would suffice. When Janus returned, he was already dressed in black silk pyjamas, edged in yellow trim. With a snap of Janus's fingers, Logan found his reflection was now wearing a faded NASA T-shirt and some warm planet-print pyjama pants.

“All done?” Janus asked. “Come on then.”

The sheets were pulled back ready, the room lit only by the low glow of the bedside lamp. All Logan had to do was lie down, and he did so.

Janus quickly curled up on top of him, a comfortably familiar weight. Logan's eyes were already heavy.

“I'm sorry I disturbed you,” he mumbled, as Janus turned off the light.

“Yes, well. Self care is the name of the game. It's all in a day's work.”

Logan smiled to himself in the dark.

“Someone once told me that working at 2a.m. was inadvisable.”

Janus chuckled.

“They sound intelligent. Do you think you'll listen to them?”

“I shall try,” Logan promised, the words hazy on his lips.

As sleep began to overtake him, he felt the gentle brush of lips against his cheek.

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
